Broken
by MattxAmy
Summary: The night was perfect. The day was coming closer. What they did not expect turned out to be their nightmare. A Matt Hardy and Amy Dumas/Lita fic.
1. Blindfolded

A new story! Yay! How long has it been now? Gosh, there must have been a drought in my brain. Lol. Anyway, enjoy and reviews are always welcome. :D

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 1 - Blindfolded**

"Matty, can't I just take the blindfold off? I'm gonna find out where we're going anyway.' Amy protested from the passenger's seat. Matt was driving down the silent streets of Cameron, North Carolina with Amy to a place where a special event was about to happen.

"I worked hard for this night, Ames." Matt said, "I'm not about to let you spoil it."

After a month of touring for the WWE, Matt Hardy, his brother Jeff and Amy Dumas, a.k.a. Lita, got a week off from work. On this particular night, Matt fussed over his girlfriend, Amy, into wearing an elegant black dress that she never wore. It will be a special dinner, he told her when she got into the car and got blindfolded.

Now driving in silence, Amy slowly slid her hand up to remove the blindfold.

"Don't you dare, Amy." Matt warned.

Amy groaned.

"You do remember how much I hate surprises don't you?" Amy whined.

"After 9 years? Of course I remember." Matt kissed her cheek without taking his eyes off the road.

"Just trust me on this surprise. You'll love it."

"You better make it worth it, Matthew. I don't trust Jeff with Lucas."

Matt laughed.

He turned up the music to Pearl Jam as he and Amy sang along. He was getting excited. _Tonight is the night_. He thought.

FLASHBACK

"Matt, you ok man? You're making me kinda dizzy over here." Jeff said from the bed.

It was the night after a show in Washington, the Hardy's just got back to their hotel room. After grabbing a beer from the fridge, Matt had been pacing around the room, making Jeff move about just to see what was on TV.

"Dude?" Jeff said, "Matt?... Matthew?"

The older Hardy only continued to move.

"I'm sorry bro but desperate times call for desperate measures." Jeff flattened his can of beer and threw it to Matt's head.

"Ow! Jeff! What the hell was that for?!" Matt groaned, rubbing the back of his head. Jeff didn't answer. He only smiled as he watched TV.

"Jeff?" Matt clicked off the TV.

"Hey! I was watching that." Jeff turned to Matt.

"Well, what was with the can to the head?!" Matt said, holding up the flattened can.

"You see bro, there are just some things that can get in the way of family." Jeff started.

"Just get to the point." the older Hardy interrupted.

"So much for a speech."

Matt raised an eyebrow.

"You were blocking the TV. Eesh!" the younger Hardy switched the TV back on and grabbed another beer from the mini fridge.

Matt threw away the can and flopped onto a lounge chair and watched what his brother was watching on TV. Jeff eyed Matt from the bed while he sipped his drink. Something was up with Matt. His brother had been stressed a lot lately and it was showing in his matches. The concerned younger Hardy switched off the television.

"So tell me what's up." Jeff moved and took a seat on the lounge chair across his brother.

Matt looked at Jeff, "What do you mean, 'What's up'? Nothing's up, I'm fine."

"I know there's something you're not telling me."

"..."

"Come on, Matthew." Jeff said, "Tell your bro all about this mind boggling problem of yours."

Matt stared at Jeff. Sure, his brother may be outright weird and crazy but when it comes to family or friend problems, he's quite the listener. He's the shoulder that Matt can always lean on.

"Okay, I'll spill." Matt looked up with a grin, "We're gonna have a new family member."

"You're getting a new puppy!" Jeff exclaimed.

"No, Jeff. It's--"

"Amy is pregnant?! Dad's gonna kill you!"

"Dude! Shut up!" Matt hit him on the head with a pillow.

"You're not hearing me out, okay?"

The younger Hardy nodded and sat back on his seat.

"It's--I'm asking Amy to marry me."

Matt exhaled and looked at Jeff. The rainbow haired warrior sat in shock. He simply gaped at Matt.

"Jeff?" Matt shut his mouth and as soon as he did, the younger Hardy shot up from his seat, hugged Matt and started dancing around the hotel room.

"Dude, that is awesome! Finally! We got a girl in the family." he beamed.

Matt nodded and smiled.

Jeff suddenly stopped dancing, "Wait, so what was with the pacing?"

Matt sighed and looked down, "I don't know how to ask her."

"I'll help you out bro. No worries." Jeff patted his back.

"Man, I love you." Matt hugged his brother.

"Ew! Man, get off!" Jeff suddenly said.

Matt stepped back and stared at his brother.

"Jeff, what's--"

"Incest will not help you with your proposal. Do that again and I'm telling Amy."

Jeff stood up, grabbed his beer and left the room, leaving behind a confused Matt Hardy.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Well, here we are." Matt said as he stopped the car and turned off the engine.

"Finally." Amy replied.


	2. Lucas

**(A/N): Here is chapter 2. Thanks for the reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter and the story. Reviews are always welcome! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Lucas**

The lake is a serene place. It is a semi-enclosed area with pine trees surrounding the it and a fig tree at one end of the lake. The water is clear, not crystal clear, but clear enough to see the fishes swimming about.

Amy loved going to the lake when work was off. The atmosphere was just right for her, plus, the cool breeze just always clears the tension in the air. She'd always jump into the cool water the dry off in the warm sun before huddling under the shade of the fig tree. Sometimes she'd bring Lucas along -- hers and Matt's dog -- and they'd play fetch. Matt and Jeff own the lake. They had it specially made for their future families.

"We're at the lake." Amy said as she sniffed the fresh night air.

"How did you guess?" Matt asked as he led her down the pathway and onto the seat of a candlelit dinner.

"Oh come on, Matty. After all those days that I've been here? I practically live here." She replied.

Matt laughed, "Well, then I'll have no problem with you tonight."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Matt kissed her cheek and took off the blindfold. Amy blinked and got a breathtaking picture. The lake was not as it looked like. They were under the fig tree, Amy's favorite tree, and there were small lights on the branches. She was sitting in the middle of a candlelit dinner, literally. Candles were encircled around the area of their table and there was wine and the smell of something good engulfed the air.

"No words?" Matt said as he sat down opposite to Amy.

Amy still gaped then looked at Matt.

"Oh, Matty." She started, "This is more than special."

"This is nothing. You should see what else I did." he grinned and snapped his fingers.

Just as he did, out of nowhere came two figures: one, the shape of a man and the other, a small creature.

"Who are those?" Amy looked from the figures to Matt. He simply grinned.

The figures stepped into the light and they were Jeff and Lucas, dressed as waiters. Jeff was in a formal attire of a suit with bowtie and Lucas, a simple black bowtie around his furry little neck. He wiggled his tail at the sight of Amy and Matt.

"We are here to serve." Jeff said, "And get paid fifty bucks afterwards."

Lucas barked in agreement.

Matt and Amy just giggled.

"So what's for dinner tonight?" Amy unfolded her napkin and carefully placed it on her lap. She tucked a strand of hair behind then looked at Matt.

He loved looking at her. She was just gorgeous in her own way. She wasn't just any ordinary girl or diva in the world and he was damn proud to have her as his own.

"I know you don't like fancy food. So, I just got some of the stuff we like." he said, he felt nervous already.

"Jeff, serve the food please."

And Jeff did as he was told. He placed two silver platters in front of them then lifted the lids to reveal a plate of pizza and some fresh green salad. Lucas then handed them both extra table napkins for the pizza.

Amy laughed, "That's a hearty dinner."

"It sure is." Jeff said then took a slice out of Matt's plate.

"Hey! That'll cost you ten bucks, bro."

Amy giggled again, "What is with all of this, Matt?"

"Can't I give you a nice romantic dinner?" he replied.

"But this is something really different" Amy took a bite of her pizza.

"I know. I just wanted to show you how much I love you." Matt smiled at her and she blushed.

"I love you too, Matt." Amy shyly sipped her drink.

Meanwhile, just a few feet away, Jeff and Lucas were gathering dishes and preparing for the final course to be served: dessert. For dessert, the couple was going to have some home made apple pie.

"Hmm... Can you smell that, Lucas?" Jeff sniffed a plate, "Let's hope there's extra."

Lucas barked.

RING! RING! RING!

Lucas sniffed the younger Hardy's pocket and barked. Jeff set the plates down then grabbed his phone from his back pocket.

"Yo, Jeff Hardy speaking."

"Hey Jeff, how are the lovebirds doing?"

"Trish! They are being sweet and stuff. I miss you."

"Aww..." Trish replied, "Well, you won't for long."

"What do you mean?"

Just at that moment, a black Mercedes Benz parked right next to Jeff's car and out stepped, the seven time women's champion, Trish Stratus. She was dressed in a waitress' outfit.

"Trish Stratus, at your service." Trish said as she put on an apron and kissed Jeff. She patted Lucas as well. The white terrier was hyped up for the evening. Jeff had trouble keeping him still on the way to the lake, just a few hours earlier.

"Are you ready?" Trish asked Jeff.

"Sure am."

"Alright, let's go. Come on, Lucas."

The two picked up the designated plates and Lucas picked up the utensils, then they made their way to Matt and Amy. The couple was illuminated brightly and it made them look like those drawings inside the fairytale book: The perfect couple, having a magical time together.

"Trish? What are you doing here?" Amy asked as she noticed her best friend laid the food in front of her.

Trish just grinned, "Helping out."

She gave Amy a quick hug before heading back again with Jeff and Lucas.

"How do you think she'll take it?" Trish asked Jeff while they were walking back.

"Well, it's Amy." he replied.

"She loves Matt." Trish added.

When they reached their destination, the younger Hardy picked Lucas up from the floor and removed his bow tie. He then replaced it with a brand new red collar.

"Do you have the ring?" Jeff looked up at Trish.

"Yup. Kept it safe." Trish took out a black silk box from her pocket and opened it. She slipped out the engagement ring that Matt ordered to keep safe and away from Amy. The ring was platinum with encrusted diamonds around and a two karat diamond in the middle. Trish attached it to the hook of Lucas' collar right next to the tag. The collar was specially ordered and made for this particular night.

"All set." Trish patted Lucas' head.

"I don't think she'll say no." Jeff said.

Trish went back to collect the dessert plates and as she was exiting Jeff let Lucas go. The white terrier rushed towards Matt and Amy. His furry little legs carrying him as fast as it could.

"This was a very... how do I put this?... Amazing night, Matthew." Amy said to Matt.

Matt simply patted her hand in reply and grinned when he saw Lucas running towards them.

"Looks like Lucas can't wait for mommy to hold him."

Amy smiled and picked up Lucas when he finally arrived at her side.

"Looks like he has something for you too." Matt said and smiled.


End file.
